The Disbelief Trio
by MasterCaster
Summary: An AU to the "Bad Time Trio AU comic". What would happen if the Disbelief AU's of Classic, Swap, and Shift met instead? One-Shot. Picture belongs to AniiTaRuiz(Deviantart)


**I decided on making a one-shot based on the "Bad Time Trio" comic AU where Sans, Underswap Papyrus, and Storyshift Chara meet up and fight the evil human together. So that got me thinking on the existence of the Disbelief Trio.**

 **Starring:**

 **Papyrus(Undertale) is owned by Toby Fox**

 **Sans(Underswap) is owned by Popcornpr1nce**

 **Asriel(Storyshift) is owned by voltrathelively**

 **Undertale Disbelief AU is owned by Flamesatgames**

* * *

"H-HUMAN...I KNOW YOU CAN STILL DO BETTER EVEN AFTER ALL YOU HAVE DONE. I KNOW THAT SANS WOULD'VE WANTED YOU AS A FRIEND LIKE ME. SO PLEASE, DROP YOUR WEAPON AND WE CAN TURN YOUR LIFE AROUND!"

Frisk glared evil as the tall, lanky skeleton before them. The skeleton, known as Papyrus, wore his brother's dusty blue jacket over his battle body and his right eye socket was glowing a fiery orange. At first, Frisk thought that this route would be more of a breeze since Sans took the hit for Papyrus back in Snowdin. But unfortunately, Papyrus is tougher than they thought with his own array of blasters and that stupid bone he's holding in his right hand which blocks Frisk's attacks.

* _Papyrus is sparing you. Though I doubt you will do the same._

Frisky gripped their knife as they lunges towards Papyrus. The skeleton closed his eyes, knowing that his time as come. But at least he will now be with his brother.

SLASH!

...

...

...

...

Papyrus opened his eyes to see himself back in the final corridor.

"W-WHAT? WHAT AM I STILL DOING HERE?" Papyrus asked himself as he inspected himself to see that everything is still in order. His _HP_ is still full and his head is still on his shoulder. So was it all just a dream? No, Papyrus was still wearing Sans's jacket. So did the human run away?

Papyrus's thought was interrupted by a familiar voice.

"p-papyrus?"

Papyrus quickly turned around to see someone who looks similar to Sans.

"BROTHER? IS THAT YOU?" asked Papyrus

"HOW IS HE STILL ALIVE?" The tall skeleton thought as he checked out Sans's sudden appearance.

The Sans in front of him was wearing a wardrobe that consisted of mostly blue and gray. The only thing that wasn't blue or gray was a red-orange hoodie tied around the Sans's neck.

"papyrus...you're alive!" Swap!Sans smiled as he ran up to his brother and hugged his waste.

The two 'brothers' embraced each other in a hug, both weeping in each other's arms.

"SANS! *sniff* I'M SO HAPPY THAT YOU'RE HERE WITH ME AGAIN! OH, HOW I WOULD ENJOY TO HEAR ONE OF YOUR TERRIBLE PUNS ONCE MORE!"

"paps! thank god you're alive! i promise to buy you as much honey as you desire!"

The two skeleton's stopped their crying at what the two just heard.

"papyrus...i don't tell puns that much. that's your thing." said Sans

"HONEY? I'M NOT A FAN IF THAT STUFF." Papyrus stated

The two monsters broke their hug to actually take a look at one another.

Swap!Sans saw the Papyrus lookalike to not be in his usual clothing. Instead wearing something you would see from a cartoon from the 80's or a video game. Sans noticed that the tall skeleton was also wearing a blue jacket over the battle body's torso.

Papyrus actually thought about his so-called brother's attire once more. Since when has Sans ever wore anything besides his usual coat, white shirt, black shorts, and slippers? He also noticed that this Sans didn't look tired like how his usually does.

Both sighed sadly.

"YOU'RE NOT MY BROTHER, ARE YOU?"

"you're not my brother, are you?"

Both asked at the same time.

The two skeletons stared into each other's eye sockets trying to wrap their heads around what was happening.

"King Sans?"

Both turned towards the child like voice to see a small goat monster wearing a green jacket over his clothing. Papyrus was confused by this new character while Sans was so happy to see a familiar face.

"asriel? you're here too?" Sans questioned as he got to his feet.

Asriel quickly ran up to Sans.

"My King! There is a killer human making their way here right now! T-They killed everyone! My mom, Undyne, and even my sibling, Chara!" Asriel cried

Sans scowled at the final name.

"chara? why does that sound so familiar?" he thought to himself

"UMMM. EXCUSE ME, DIFFERENT SANS AND SMALL CRYING ASGORE. BUT I HAVE SOME QUESTION!"

Papyrus pointed at Asriel.

"WHO ARE YOU? ARE YOU RELATED TO ASGORE?"

Asriel wiped his tears.

"My name is Asriel Dreemur and my father, Asgore is the Royal Scientist." the kid(hehe) answered.

Both skeletons looked at Asriel confusingly.

"i think you got something wrong, asriel. undyne is the royal scientist and i don't know any asgore."

"ASGORE IS THE KING. AND YOU BOTH ARE WRONG BECAUSE ALPHYS IS THE ROYAL SCIENTIST!" Papyrus stated

Asriel scratched the side of his head.

"I'm preeeeetty sure that Sans here is the king. And who's Alphys?" Asriel questioned

"asriel, you're mother's the leader of the underground, not me. and alphys is the captain of the royal guard! remember?" Sans asked

"ACTUALLY, ALPHYS IS THE ROYAL SCIENTIST. UNDYNE IA THE CAPTIAN AND ASGORE IS KING." Papyrus corrected only by using knowledge of his own universe

Sans laughed a bit.

"undyne? captain of the royal guard? don't get me wrong, i really enjoy undyne's company but she isn't royal guard material!...and i still have no memory if this _asgore_ both of you keep mentioning."

 _Flick!_

"ow!" said Sans as he began to rub his skull.

He then turned to face Papyrus.

"did you just flick me?!" he shouted offendedly

"I DID! I APOLOGIZE FOR THE RUDE ACTION BUT YOU DO NOT UNDERMINE UNDYNE LIKE THAT!" Papyrus explained

Asriel tilted his head slightly to the left.

"Undyne? You mean the robot my dad created as the star of the underground?" he questioned

"you mean napstabot?" Sans inquired

"NAPSTABOT? DO YOU MEAN NAPSTABLOOK? HIS COUSIN, HAPSTABLOOK IS THE STAR OF THE UNDERGROUND. YOU KNOW...METTATON?"

Sans scowled.

"hapstablook?" he asked

"OH, THAT'S MY HEAD-CANON NAME FOR NAPSTABLOOK'S COUSIN, HAPSTABLOOK." Papyrus answered

Sans continued to scowl.

"huh, i thought their name was metacrit." he said

"Who's Mettaton?" Asriel asked

So the three monsters began to argue about what role their friends play in their own universes, not knowing of the danger coming closer.

"OKAY, EVERYONE STOP TALKING!" Papyrus yelled

Sans and Asriel stood quiet and listened for what Papyrus had to say.

"WHILE WE WERE BICKERING WITH EACH OTHER, SOMETHING CAME TO MIND. NOW WORK WITH ME BECAUSE THIS IS A LONG-SHOT, PLEASE. I REMEMBER MY BROTHER TELLING ME ABOUT THE EXISTENCE OF SOMETHING CALLED ALTERNATE UNIVERSES OR AU'S. WHAT I'M GETTING AT IS WHAT IF ALL THREE OF US ARE FROM DIFFERENT DIMENSIONS? THAT WOULD EXPLAIN HOW WHAT WE ALREADY KNOW IS DIFFERENT FROM EACH OTHER'S?" Papyrus explained

Sans and Asriel glances at each other then back at Papyrus.

"now that you mention it, my brother told me something like this some time ago as well." he explained

"So did Chara with me!" Asriel stated

Papyrus them smiled wide.

"THEN IT'S SETTLED! ALL OF US ARE FROM DIFFERENT ALTERNATE WORLDS!" he exclaimed boldly

Asriel placed a hand on his head.

"Wow, this AU stuff is complicated. Kinda givin' me a headache." said Asriel

Papyrus placed his hand on Asriel's shoulder.

"DON'T WORRY, TINY ASG...ASRIEL. WE'LL GO TALK ABOUT THIS MORE AT GRILLBY'S!"

Sans scratched his skull.

"grillby's?"

"EH, DON'T WORRY ABOUT IT ALTERNATE SANS! NOW LETS GET GOIN..."

Papyrus looks forward to see a human wearing a purple sweater and holding a knife, staring at him with their red eyes.

"It's them!" Asriel hollered in fear

"you guy's know this human? mine wore a green sweater instead of purple." Sans explained

Papyrus stayed silent as he stared into the human's soulless expression. He then looked at Sans and Asriel.

"YOU BOTH KNOW WHAT WE MUST DO, RIGHT?" Papyrus questioned

Both monsters caught onto what Papyrus was saying, answering with a nod.

Papyrus looked back at the human and took a deep breath, his right eye blazing orange once more.

"HUMAN. I DON'T KNOW WHY YOU CHOSE THE PATH YOU DID. WHY YOU CHOSE TO HURT EVERYONE WE CARED FOR..."

Sans stands at the right side of Papyrus. His left eye begins to shine sky blue.

"but i...no, **we** believe that you can be a better person if you'd just try!"

Asriel walks to Papyrus's left and stands his ground. His right eye shining green.

"We know that there's good in you somewhere. Please cooperate because we don't want to hurt you. But we will if we must!"

The evil human steps forwards.

 _*Papyrus, Sans, and Asriel sigh in disappointment._

"JUST KNOW THIS, HUMAN. WE WON'T HOLD BACK OUR ATTACKS, BUT WE ALSO WON'T HOLD BACK ON OUR BELIEFS!"

The evil human takes one more step forward.

"so be it." said Sans

"FOR SANS..."

"for papyrus..."

"For Chara..."

* _The Disbelief Trio stands in your way!_

* * *

 **I hope you all enjoyed this short and silly one-sho. This idea popped into my head a few days ago and Instarted thinking about ideas on how this could work. I thought it would fit if the three monsters have an argument about who's who in their universes because they don't know what's going on at first.**

 **So I hope you all enjoyed this and please review and all that junk.**

 **God Bless.**


End file.
